The Way I Loved You
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Set in future. Sure, she had Peter, but Jordan Truscott was completely in love with Raina Oken. THIS IS ABOUT LILLY AND MILEY'S DAUGHTER AND OLIVER AND SARAH'S DAUGHTER.


**AN: One-shot. If you read my story, Normal Doesn't Exist, you know that Jordan Truscott and Raina Oken totally belong together, even if they are just two made up charecters. This story is based around them. BOLD===FLASHBACKS.**

**Disclamier: I only own anybody you don't know.**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **

Peter opened up the car door, allowing sixteen year old Jordan to climb into the passenger seat. He closed the door again, and walked around to the other side of the car.

He opened the driver side door, and sat down slowly, smiling brightly at Jordan.

"You look really pretty tonight, by the way" he said, and Jordan blushed furiously and looked out the window, mainly at the streetlights as Peter started the car and drove down the street.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

_"I don't care!" fifteen year old Raina screamed, and Jordan stepped forward. "I do, do you even think of anyone other then your stubborn self!?" she yelled._

_"I don't even think about me anymore, it's all you, all the time, even when I try to think about me!" Raina screamed, and then blushed a little, but kept her serious face on. _

_They were currently standing in the skate park, in the middle of a very large thunder storm, both soaked from head to toe._

_"Why is that?" Jordan asked, rasing an eyebrow. Raina sighed and shook her head, causing water to spalsh everywhere, and stepped forward. _

_"Cause I love you" she mumbled, before kissing the other girl firmly on the lips._

Jordan sat up in her bed and cursed under her breath.

"Why the heck are you still in my head, get out, get out, get out!" she whispered to herself, before Haley threw a pillow a her, telling her to complain about her dreams to someone else.

Jordan sighed and layed back, hoping to get some sleep.

**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable **

"Jor, Peter's here to pick you up for your date!" Lilly yelled up the stairs, before turning back around to face the boy standing in her living room.

"So, you're thinking about going into the lawyer business, huh?" she asked, and Peter nodded.

"That'd be good for you, I think" Lilly said, as Jordan ran downstairs, and Miley smiled and hugged them both. "Have fun!" she yelled, and Jordan smiled.

"We will momma, see you later" she said, taking a deep breath and following Peter out the door.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you ******

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now 

Jordan fake smiled, and Peter gave her a real one back, not catching the fact that she wasn't really all happy with this, and she rolled her eyes.

She felt numb. She was feeling nothing at all towards this great guy, who was just trying to impress her.

Jordan thought about Peter and Raina for a second. Raina was wild, crazy, hyper, awesome, Peter was, well, Peter was boring to say the least.

_"What are you doing crazy chick!?" Jordan yelled at Raina, who was standing on the roof, trying to jump onto the trampoline that was set up in the Ryan's back yard._

_"Jumping" Raina replied, before she did just that, landing perfectly on the trampoline._

"Jor?" Peter's voice rang out, and Jordan shook her head and looked at him. "Want to just head home, you seem like you're spacing a bit" he said, and Jordan nodded.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

As Peter pulled away from her curb, Jordan looked up as the raindrops started to hit her face, and smiled brightly at the sky, holding her arms out.

"Crazy girl" a voice spoke from behind her, and Jordan's eyes widended as she spun around and came face to face with Raina.

"Hi" she said, shaking her head, causing water to get all over a dry Raina, who had an umbrella over her head. "Seriously, I mean, really?!" Raina yelled, and Jordan snickered a little.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked, confused.

"I missed you, our older sisters are getting married soon, we'd have to see each other sometime, and I mean come on, your best friends are my best friends too, I see you've moved on quickly though" Raina said.

"Not really" Jordan mumbled, and Raina smiled.

"What did we break up for again anyway?" she asked, frowning now as she tried to think of the reason they had ended what they had.

"I don't know, you told me you thougt it was best if we just stayed friends, you said maybe we weren't meant to be" Jordan said, and Raina smiled sadly.

"I was scared of all the people in this world,I don't care if they hurt me, but you're more....sensitive" Raina said, and Jordan looked at her feet.

"Maybe I don't care, maybe I wanted, still want, to be with you because I love you, I don't care what other people think" she said, still looking at the ground.

Raina stepped forward and smirked, pushing her chin up so their eyes were meeting. "Wanna try one more time?" she asked, and Jordan blushed.

She nodded her head, and Raina leaned forward and kissed her.

Inside, Miley and Lilly high-fived each other, laughing a little, as Haley handed Elizabeth twenty dollars.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

**AN: Hmmmm, not sure. Thoughts?**


End file.
